Known devices do not address the problem of carrying a pad and pencil or a mini-tape recorder, radio or pager while running or engaging in other activity where it is not convenient to carry such items on the person and/or where the clothing worn does not include pockets.
Plumbridge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,105, describes a golfer's accessory which clips onto a golf bag or trouser waist band. O'Farrell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,465, describes a sport belt including a stereo unit. The stereo unit is fastened to a belt which is strapped around the waist of an athlete. Nice, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,220, describes a belt carried notebook and holster. The notebook is carried in an open pouch.
Hanson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,249, describes an article carrier having two side-by-side pouches with flap closings. Stanger, U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,590, concerns a waterproof muff and schoolbag which is suspended from a person's neck. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,303, to Kline, describes another golf article retaining device for clipping onto a golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,086, to O'Neill, describes a wallet which clips onto a jogger's belt. The wallet is adapted for containing items such as coins and keys. O'Neal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,497, describes a security wallet for hanging around a user's neck. Hayes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,059, concerns a pocket calculator holder which is also suspended around a user's neck.
Conner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,739, describes a pocket for golf accessories, designed to carry golf balls, pencils, golf tees, etc. The device has a loop for retaining a belt. The device of LaBelle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,653, also includes a slot for retaining a belt, thereby enabling attachment of a concealable pouch to the user's body.